


Unexpected

by cherrypinup



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Original Work
Genre: But no names were used, Originally written as Spike/Xander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypinup/pseuds/cherrypinup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

I stand in the doorway, watching him. This isn't something I thought I'd be doing. Neither is what happened only hours ago. We talked.

It wasn't the usual sniping, but actual conversation. When the bar closed, he walked me home to continue the talking. He's really amazing. Made me feel things that I thought weren't possible.

After sitting on my couch learning more about him than I'd known about anyone, I walked him to the door. He seemed reluctant to leave.

Standing in the open door, saying our good-byes, he did the most unexpected but welcome thing. He kissed me.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Dark Side of Fixtion](http://darksideoffixtion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
